A New Baby?
by lola5
Summary: People know PJ's announcement, but what esle does the group still not know?
1. Who wants baby?

Hey all, so here's a new story focused on Phoebe and Joey having a baby. They've been married for about a year now. C+M have been married for two years, and R+R have been married for a year and half. Though the others won't be in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
  
  
Phoebe and Joey sat in their apartment sitting on the floor playing a card game while making up their own rules as they went along.  
  
"No, Joey. You can't lay the Jack of Hearts on the Queen of Hearts!" Claimed Phoebe with distress.  
  
"But why not?!" Whined Joey. "I got nothing else to lay!"  
  
Phoebe tried a reason that she knew she could get her own way with. "Because then I won't be able to lay the KING of Hearts on the QUEEN!"  
  
"Well I ain't got no problem with that situation." They smiled and leaned forward for a kiss.  
  
"So, what do you want to do tonight baby?" Joey questioned with only one thing in mind.  
  
"Well Monica said for no one to come to her apartment tonight, because Chandler was coming home for the weekend. Plus, Rachel and Ross are going to Rachel's mom's house so she can spend time with the baby." Phoebe said simply as if it had meant nothing.  
  
"So, that means we have nowhere to go, nothing to do, no one expecting us to show up anywhere, no interruptions..........." Joey could go on and on for reasons to do it tonight.  
  
"I get it Joey."  
  
Phoebe smiled and winked at him. Joey jumped up and leaned her on to the floor. They kissed and both couldn't help smiling over how in love they were.  
  
"I love you more than anything in this world Phoebe Buffay." Joey told her in a caring and sweet voice.  
  
"Aw, you're such a sweet boy." She gave Joey a kiss on each of his cheeks and then finally kissed him on the mouth. She stripped him of his shirt and kissed him his chest.  
  
******* Later on  
  
Phoebe laid beside Joey resting her head on his bare chest. "Wow Joey, it never gets boring with you!"  
  
"And if I can just tell you again, as always, you didn't lie about being bendy!" Joey complimented her in response.  
  
"Well,....." She said with the already current knowledge of being incredibly bendy. "Um, Joey?"  
  
"About what baby?" He questioned her interested in any and all things she had to say.  
  
"Well instead of me being your baby, I want a baby that we can both call baby." She told him this with a huge concern of his reaction knowing his old ways of running from commitment. Was he ready for this kind of responsibility?  
  
"You mean a three-some?! Yea baby!" Phoebe gave him a cold stare. "I mean no! No, baby!" That had to be Joey's second favourite phrase. "So what do you mean Pheebs?"  
  
"Well, I think that you and I should have a child, a baby, together." She looked at her husband worried for his reaction.  
  
"I'd love to!" Joey yelled. "Hey Pheebs?!"  
  
"Yes?!" She exclaimed so excited over the fact that she's finally get to have a baby. A baby that she can give such a great life for and give so much more love to than she ever got.  
  
"Let's get started!" They both laughed as Joey jumped on top of her started kissing her once again.  
  
  
  
Well that's it. What did ya all think? Please R+R. Luv ya all! 


	2. The Surprise

This chapter takes place the next day after the first chapter left off. And yes, the other friends characters will be in this scene.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.  
  
Have u ever noticed what a weird word that is?! DISclaimer. It's really simple too. In order to not claim something, u just Dis claim it. And think of what the word "DIS" really means. Oh well, anyways! lol here we go.  
  
  
  
Chapter two: The surprise  
  
The whole gang was sitting around Monica's kitchen table eating a delicious gourmet breakfast. They were all happy and satisfied with where their lives had taken them, so they each had a pleasant smile. Which Monica would have like tp think that it was because of her food.  
  
"Eat up sweetheart! I want our baby to be healthy." Joey whispered for only Phoebe to hear.  
  
"Well we don't even know if I am pregnant yet." She leaned into him smiling. But evidently, Phoebe wasn't as good at whispering as Joey was.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Yelled Monica. "What did you say Phoebe? You're pregnant?! Before me?! Another one! Chandler, why can't you get me pregnant?! Maybe I should just go sleep with Ross, or Joey! Obviously they don't have any troubles with the concept of knockin' up a chick!" Monica had become inraged in a matter of milliseconds and had begun to scream at a high, shrill pitch.  
  
"O.k., one," began Phoebe in a calm voice. "I'm not pregnant. Two, I'm sure Chandler can get you pregnant, but he's a little slower at some things in the sexual department." Chandler throws a shocked and somewhat hurt look at Phoebe but Joey lies and silently lets him know it's not true. "And thirdly Monica, Ross?! Ewwww!"  
  
They all look at Monica and give her the `Ew' look. "Well!" Tries Monica and finishes with a look of defence and hurt.  
  
"But, to be honest," Phoebe started in, deciding that now would be as good as any of a time to tell them the news.  
  
"Wait!" Joey called out. "Pheebs baby, let me tell them. I never have news. I need news!" he cried desperately.  
  
"Ok, go ahead." she smiled at his constant adorable nature.  
  
"So, me and Phoebe have made a huge decision!" He smiled at the group waiting for a response. They all just continued to look at him as if expecting something else to be said. `Well? Aren't you guys gonna say anything?1" He almost begged them.  
  
"Well Joe, we don't really know what to say. You have told us what you decided on" Ross explained to Joey.  
  
"Oh right." Joey gave an embarrassed smile. "You tell `em Pheebs. Ross just ruined it for me!" Joey shot Ross an evil glare, and when Ross caught this, he looked at the rest terrified of being seriously hurt. But Phoebe broke in and ended this.  
  
"We've decided to have a baby! A baby that we can both call baby!" Yelled Phoebe. Joey and Phoebe had huge grins on their face waiting for the celebration yells and hugs that so often happened in the group.  
  
The others were a little fazed by the last statement but decided to accept the news for what I was. "That's great!" They called in various ways and words. They all stood up to get their hugs.  
  
"And look!" Shouted Joey, ready to be apart of the happiness again. "I drew a picture of what I want her to look like!" He handed the paper around.  
  
In a moment Rachel was the one with the comment. "Well, um, Joe. You do realize that you can't choose what your child looks like, right? Let alone the sex of the child."  
  
"Pheebs?" Joey started in an angry and hurt voice. "Why does the Mr. and Mrs. Dinosaur Dr.'s over there feel that they just have to ruin this for me? And what are they doin` talking about her having sex?!" Joey sounded like he was on the verge of tears as he leaned into Phoebe and she comforted him with a hug.  
  
"Oh, but Joey, hunny, c'mon were sorry sweetie. We didn't mean it. Your daughter can look any way you like" Rachel tried in a concerned and loving voice.  
  
"Well, um, actually Rachel, he can.." Rachel chose this exact time to elbow Ross in his ribs and stopped him of making a bad situation worse.  
  
Rachel then leaned over to Ross, with a smile painted on her face, "I'll make it up to you later." She whispered, proving her whispering skills to be much more defined than Phoebe's.  
  
**********  
  
AS everyone had left the apartment, Rachel had stayed behind to spend some time alone with Monica. "Um, hey Rach?" Began Monica not really knowing how to bring something like this up.  
  
"Yea Mon?" Rachel could tell they were about to have a serious conversation and was anticipating it to be filled with gossip.  
  
"Well, as happy as I truly am for Phoebe and Joey, I think that they my be rushing into parenthood. Let's face it, they're not the most responsible people we know."  
  
Rachel didn't even get a chance to respond to Monica's thoughts.  
  
"Monica! How could you think something so cruel?! I knew you'd be jealous! But this?! My god Monica!" Phoebe had been standing in the doorway, for some reason that was unknown to Monica, but not a shock to her. Anyone could walk through hat door at anytime and it'd go completely unnoticed. But now, Phoebe had stormed out of the Bing's apartment and slammed the door so hard it made both Monica and Rachel Jump.  
  
"Can you believe she thinks I'm jealous of her?! They don't even know if she's pregnant yet. I mean, how long have they actually been trying for? Like one night maybe?!" Monica started in on her rant as soon as she and Rachel had recovered form the hock Phoebe had left them in.  
  
"Well, Are you sure that you're not the least bit jealous of them?" Inquired Rachel.  
  
"What?! You've got to be kidding me!" Screamed Monica. "Get out!" She ordered Rachel.  
  
"What? Monica, calm down. It's ok. You and Chandler have been trying for a while now, and nothing has happened, but it will. Eventually." Rachel felt happy with herself and believed that she has succeeded in comforting Monica.  
  
"No, Rachel. That's not it. This morning, I was going to tell everyone that I was pregnant. And then Phoebe came in with her news! This was supposed to be my morning, my gourmet breakfast!" Monica rambled on not realizing what she had just told Rachel.  
  
"My god Monica, you're pregnant?!" Rachel said beneath her breath.  
  
But Monica heard it none the less and just smiled and nodded at Rachel who in moments time was embracing Monica in a hug.  
  
Right, so if you want more, then you all better get reviewing so I know you want it. otherwise i'll drop this troy and stat a new one. lot of luv for all. word pad? 


End file.
